


Scars 'n Bars

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Legal Breakout [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Summary: After being falsely incarcerated in jail, Madeleine Williams is given a plan by the CIA: plans for an elaborate, solo escape. Her goal is to prove her innocence, and find out who framed her of her alleged crime of sabotage. Katyusha Cherneko is assigned to be her handler, and the two begin to find out who framed Madeleine, the CIA's real intent, and the real criminal.And their feelings for each other, of course.





	Scars 'n Bars

_"Officer, I swear I didn't do anything like that! I swear I wouldn't even do that!" Madeleine protested, her arms already being twisted painfully behind her back. "I SWEAR!"_

That had been four days ago. Four days of being ridiculed and beat by the guards and prisoners. For simply being accused of being a saboteur and betraying their nation. It didn't matter to them that she hadn't had a formal trial, because they assumed she was waiting for one. 

Unlike them, she knew that there was a high chance she wouldn't ever be granted one. Madeleine Williams would die in jail, believed a traitor to her home. Unless...she shook her head. No. She would not be breaking out to prove her innocence. 

Her only family, who she had thought would support her, had betrayed her, except Maria Bishop, her adopted sister, and Laura Edwards. Out of her family, only those two had chosen to say that she might be innocent. 

"In-innocent until proven guilty. That was your favourite saying, Amelia." She murmured. Then she looked up at a guard. "What? Come to beat me again?" The female asked sarcastically. The guard shook his head. 

"Nope. Got orders from some higher-ups," he said, and Madeleine's traitorous hope rose for a moment before she squashed it. "You are to be put in solitary." Then she was dragged out of her cell, down the halls, and thrown into a bar-less cell. Madeleine already knew that it was a solitary cell before the door slammed shut, and darkness closed in on her. 

* * *

Katyusha Cherneko sighed. Madeleine Williams should have expected it, but she stepped forward anyway, and grabbed her before the other woman could stand up properly. It was a bit of a surprise to the other woman that she had a 'visitor', but Katyusha hissed into the other woman's ear. "Keep quiet, and I'll release you!" Madeleine reluctantly complied, and took a moment to recover from the shock. 

"Jesus Christ! Give me a heart attack why don't you!" Madeleine said. Katyusha smiled. 

"Well, that would defeat the purpose of me being here then." She said simply. "Because my commanding officers believe that you are innocent of your crime." The brunette woman looked skeptical, so Katyusha explained more. "We are giving you a chance to escape, maybe start a new life or prove your innocence." 

Madeleine sighed. "I already told myself I wouldn't try to escape." She turned away. "I won't be trying to anyway. It'd be futile, what with this prison's lack of successful escapes." Katyusha stepped forward. 

"Well, that pushes me to my last option," The CIA agent murmured, and she gently took one of Madeleine's beaten hands into hers. The woman looked confused before Katyusha easily slipped the brunette's hand into her pants to feel her, and Madeleine's violet eyes widened with shock as she felt the softness of the Ukrainian's nether before her hand was removed and the Maine female looked at the platinum blonde in surprise. 

"W-what?" She stuttered, and Katyusha resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

"For one, that was my vagina," she said, "and I know that, should you choose to accept freedom, I will be putting my hands on yours." 

Madeleine looked hesitant for a moment, and then a look of determination entered her violet eyes. "I'll do it," the brunette said. 

Katyusha smiled. "There's just one more thing," she added. "The CIA has, err, made a 'request' of me to personally see to the fact that you escape and prove your innocence. Essentially, they've told me that I am your handler." Madeleine looked a bit upset for a moment, then shrugged. 

"Fine by me," she said, and Katyusha's spirit soared, "when do we begin?"


End file.
